Second Life
by Haipa Ookami
Summary: When I die, Naruto I want you to take me there, please. Its the only place...its the last place I want to see when I die. Promise me, promise me that you wont leave me, can you promise me Naruto? Can you promise?


I don't think I could ever have this much fun or addiction to a video game. I'm not really the video game type of girl, but when I heard all the reviews on this one, I had to try it out myself, and I have to say, kudos to the creators, this is really IS amazing. I've been playing for a week now and it still feels like it's the first time I'm playing it. I just can't get over how real it is. It really is like having a second life. Well, that is the name of the game. I sighed as I kept walking down the dirt road.

_After everything I've done today, I'm beat. I wonder if there's an Inn near by, I don't wanna have to walk all the way back to the village!_

I looked at my right ring finger. There, sitting neatly was my pride and joy, my "Halo" ring. It's so beautiful! It's all gold, but there is a glow to it. Literally, it does glow! Not only that but it has this blue stone in the shape of a teardrop right on top. It's a thing ring, not bulky. I guess you could say its very feminine. The teardrop looks like is holding the ring together, with the way the two sides of the ring go through the stone. How they made this, is beyond me.

"Someone help!" I heard a girl cry. I snapped my neck to my right and looked into the forest. "Someone, please! Help me!" that's all I needed to take off running into the forest. My neck hurt from turning so fast, but I could live. The girl kept screaming when I answered her, frantically trying to tell me where she was. When I finally found her, she was up in a tree, holding some boy who looked he got knocked out.

"Lady look out!" she screamed. I looked down but it was a little too late. The little thing slashed my foot and tore my sandal in half. I jumped before it turned on me again. I look down from the branch, and…. just stared. It was a saw…yeah that's right, a saw. Just…glaring at me?

"W-what the heck is that thing?" I said out loud. The girl in the other tree answered me.

"T-those are the saws!" she said crying.

"Well…I see that much" I told her. It looked up at me like it was…mad?

_Its just one saw, I don't see how-_ my train of thought was broken by what sounded like a million bees coming toward us. I wish they were bees. Instead, about 50 saws popped out of nowhere and started…sawing my tree. It started to shake.

"Hey! Stop that you stupid saws! Shoo! Go away!" there was a loud snap and I knew I needed to jump. I leaped off the tree as it started to fall. Before I even hit the ground I saw the shadow of the tree growing bigger and bigger and bigger. I was scared to look back.

"Crap." The second my feet hit the floor I rolled to the side so I didn't end up as a tree –cicle. The tree crashed with a loud "boom" and everything was quiet. Too quite if you asked me.

_Where did all the saws go? _I looked around but…nothing. Not even a slight buzz. I was about to stand up when the ground started shaking, not crazy, just a slight rumble. I started at it until I realized what was about to happen. The second I leaped away they all came bursting through the ground. I let out a gasp as one destroyed my other shoe.

"Damn that was close" I said when I landed on another tree. That changed in seconds when they started attacking this tree too. When it landed it fell on the other one. After the third tree, I was getting annoyed.

"Crap! Isn't there anything I can do?" then I remembered! My rings! I reached into my bag around my waist. I felt around until I hit something slightly warm. I grabbed it and let the bag close. The saws were working on this tree now so I had to hurry. I switched the rings and put the other one back in the bag. I stood up ready to make my move.

"Alright! Get ready you stupid saws! Its time for you to disappear!" I jumped just as the tree came crashing down. And just as all the others, they vanished underneath the ground before it hit the other trees. I landed on the tree pile and waited. I felt them before I could hear them. They bursting up, but the branches and leaves got in the way. None broke through the surface of the trees. I could see them through the cracks of the branches. Swirling in anger. I knew it wouldn't hold long so I had to hurry.

"Okay, now its my turn! Lets go!" I stuck my arm out and concentrated on the heat of the ring. I focused on a storm, a storm of fire. Fire that rained down and destroyed everything I willed it to. The heat from the ring traveled from my arm to my chest, and down my entire body. I opened my eyes and saw red flames. As if I was on fire too.

"Fire Rain!" I screamed. I brought down my hand and as soon as I did, a massive storm of raining fire came down from the sky. Burning the trees, and all the trapped saws from the fire. I was about to laugh in triumph when one of the saws (now on fire might I add) broke through the trees and came flying at me. I thought it missed be completely when I didn't feel any pain, but then it hurt. I thought I lost my arm! It ripped the sleeve off my shirt and fell back through the wood. Then another came out. This one I dodged but when the third broke through and got my leg I knew I had to go. More started to break out and it was getting really annoying. My fire was still coming down but it was starting to slow down. The wood was weakening too. I jumped holding my arm as three more broke out. I stood on a tree branch watching them trying to escape. They stopped one by one, and then the fire stopped raining down on them. The fire went out on the trees as well (magic fire) and the clouds turned to blue again.

"Dang, I'm glad that's over, stupid saws" I sat down on the branch to relax.

"Thank you for saving us!" said the girl. I jumped when she was suddenly on my tree branch. I totally forgot she was even here, and that I was saving her!

"Oh- uh- no problem! Just be more careful if your going to be in the woods alone." She nodded her head. I was waiting for her to leave when she looked down and blushed.

"What's wrong kid?" I asked her. She looks so sad for some reason. I mean she is alive right?

"it's just…your all hurt now, because of us. I'm sorry" she lowered her head. I may not like kids to much, but I'm not heartless. I sighed and reached out to pat her head."

"Hey, its no big deal okay? I always get hurt! I'm just glad I got to you before those saws did!" I tried to smile at her but she didn't looked convinced.

"But, look at you! All your covered in cuts and your clothes are all ripped!" she looked like she was about to cry. This is why I don't like kids. I looked down at my clothes and winced. Okay, so now I know why she feels so bad. I look horrible! My clothes were torn everywhere and I did have cuts all over my body. Dammit…

"well, for my clothes, I can just buy more! And as for all these cuts.." I stood up and reached for my bag.

"do you have a healing potion?" She asked me.

"Nope! I have something even better!" When I found the right ring and switched my fire rain, with my other one. I slipped it on my finger and held it close to my heart.

"Band-Aid" I said. When I opened my eyes, a small blue orb came from the ring. It went down to my feet then circled it way up, leaving a tail of light trailing after it. As we went up, my cuts started to heal, then disappear. When it finished, the light flew back into the ring, and it was gone.

"See! Better than a potion right?" the girl stared in awe at me.

"Whoa! I've never seen anything like that before! Can I get one of those?"

"Unless you're a ring mage, you can't use it! Sorry kid." She looked a little disappointed but brushed it off.

"That's so cool! And that fire thing you did, it was amazing!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah, that's my _Fire Rain_ ring. Here take a look" I pulled it out of my bad and showed it to her. The little ring was in the middle of my palm, a slight red glow coming from the ring. This one was red around the band part, while the gem on this one was shaped like a little flame. The inside of the gem was a little orange, giving the illusion of a real fire going on inside it. Well, there really was, but I just didn't feel like telling her. She looked in awe at it and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Its warm!" she laughed when she got her face near it.

"Can I gold it?" she asked me looking up.

"Sorry kid, it'll burn you if you touch it. This ring is…rather careful of who gets to hold it!" I tried to explain in simple terms. She nodded her head even though she didn't really understand. Good kid!

"What does the other one look like?" she asked pointing to the ring on my finger.

"Oh this one? Its really simple, but I actually think its one of the coolest!" I stuck out my hand so she could see the ring.

"It…it looks just like a Band-Aid!" she said laughing. I giggled back

"Told you its cool!" I smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Well, I should get going, do you need any help going somewhere?" I asked her, but I was hoping she'd say no.

Well…" I sighed. And my day just became even more exhausting.

~~30 minutes later~~

"So, there aren't a lot of ring mages?" Moegi asked me. I leaned her name after she asked me if I could help her carry her friend back to their village.

"No, it's a special class. No one ever looks at it because it sounds so lame to most. That, and probably that it takes about twice as long for a ring mage to level up than any other class." I explained to her.

"Oh, wow. I wish I would of picked it! It so cool! Better than a lame ninja!" she pouted slightly. While walking and talking for the past 30 minutes, I decided I like her. She a lot more mature that I thought she was, but at the same time she still had this innocent child-ness in her. She's sweet. Maybe kids aren't so bad after all.

"Ah, S-Sakura…hes…" Moegi looked embarrassed. I looked to where she was staring, and saw that her friend that I've been carrying on my back was drooling on me. Scratch that, there worse.

"AH!" I dropped the kid to the floor, and started wiping off the drool.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi yelled. He landed with a thud and finally woke up.

"Ouch! What the heck!" he cried out.

"Konohamaru! Are you alright?" Moegi rushed over to his side and helped him sit up.

"Huh? Moegi? What happened? And where are those saws?" he stood up and looked like he was about to have a cow.

"There gone! Sakura got rid of them! She saved us!" Moegi pointed to me. The kid turned to look at me. He stared for a good ten seconds before he spoke.

"Why do you have pink hair?" the magic that came from his mouth. Did I mention I hate kids?

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, and oh yeah, you're welcome for saving your life" I told him back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, why did you pick pink hair?" he asked again.

"Its my natural color you little pest, and you shouldn't just rub off someone who save you and your friends life!"

"Pink? That's your natural hair color? What are you? A Fairy?" he taunted me. He's, taunting me? This little, brat! He's actually TAUNTING me! After I saved his little butt?

"Listen you little pipsqueak I save your tiny hide from getting torn to shreds by those saws! The least thing you could do for me is thank me for sticking my neck out for you! I mean, look at what happened to my clothes!" I pointed down to my torn…cloths that were still attacked to my body.

"Hey, I never said I needed your help! I could have taken them out all by myself he yelled. We yelled for about 15 minutes before he finally shut up. I had about five minutes of sweet silence before the little troll opened his mouth again

"I'm hungry! And I have to pee! Are we there yet?" he complained.

I groaned loudly. This was going to be a very long walk. Did I mention that I HATE kids?


End file.
